


The Kinney-Hummel-Stilinski Family Reunion

by ladylaura



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica Reyes, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glee S03E22 disregarded, Kurt and Stiles are cousins, M/M, Magic Stiles, Teen Wolf Season 3 disregarded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaura/pseuds/ladylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Claudia Stilinski and Elizabeth Hummel were Brian Kinney’s younger twin sisters, Kurt and Stiles look just like their mothers, and nobody likes Claire, Joan, or Jack. Teen Wolf Season 3 does not exist in my world, because Erica and Boyd are beautiful and necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> The pack got Boyd and Erica back somehow over the next summer, which was summer 2011. Cora may be added later, I'm not sure yet. The pack had a nice calm year where nobody died, Danny finally got let in on the secret, and the Alpha pack left peacefully. Also, Kurt got into NYADA because him not getting in was utter bullshit. This fic is set in mid-2012.

“I am the greatest star, the greatest by far, but no one knows it…”

Stiles dived for his phone, which had somehow wormed itself under the couch (finally, there was a couch) in Derek’s loft, while the rest of the pack watched him in faint amusement, and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

“Kurt! Dude, hey, is it that time of the year again?”

“Yes,” replied a breathy, light voice – _that was a guy? –_ the rest of them wondered, “And it’s your and Uncle John’s turn to host us, so I’m counting on good, heart-healthy food, you!”

“Cool,” Stiles nodded, as though the other person – Kurt – could hear him. “Who’s coming, besides you and Uncle Burt?”

“We’re bringing Finn and Carole, and Dad agreed to let me bring Blaine.”

“Blaine would be the boyfriend you were pining over in Pittsburgh last year?” grinned Stiles, taking on a teasing tone.

“Yes, yes, shut up, Mr. Lydia-sexual.” The pack crowed at that one.

“Okay then! Heard from Uncle Brian yet?”

“No, not yet. I’m not making that call, Stiles, it was traumatizing enough the last time I did.”

“Dude, you suck,” he groaned. “I’m pretty sure they do it on purpose.”

“Of course they do, it’s Brian. Warn your friends, by the way. You know how he and Justin are,” giggled Kurt.

Stiles snickered in response. “Speaking of whom, you wanna say hi? We’re all at Derek’s loft right now.”

“Derek would be the scruffy, muscley guy you and Scott accused of murder twice?” said Kurt, apparently amused.

“Yes,” groaned Stiles, “he’s here too, by the way.” The pack snickered as Derek glared at them, again.

“Serves you right for putting me on speaker,” he replied smugly.

“Of course you knew,” muttered Stiles.

“Hey, Kurt!” shouted Scott. “How was your competition?”

“Hello, Scott,” chuckled Kurt. “We were fantastic, of course. First place! You two have friends besides each other now? And they’re still your friends?”

Allison tried to muffle her giggles. Jackson, Isaac, and Erica just outright cackled.

“I like this guy already,” said Erica, gasping for breath. “Who are you?”

“I’m Kurt, Stiles’ cousin. Hi…everyone? I don’t remember all your names, sorry,” he replied.

“Hi, Kurt,” everyone chorused, then cracked up.

“You’re _really_ cousins, right?” asked Danny. “Because the last time Stiles told me someone was his cousin, he was lying.”

“Yes,” he laughed, “and you’ll have to tell me more about that when I get there.”

“Okay then!” interrupted Stiles brightly. “Kurt, Kurty, Kurtsie, genetic half-brother beloved. You have tickets booked? When does your flight come in?”

“Yes, and I’m not telling you.” The pack laughed again.

“Love you too, dude.”

“Love you, half-brother! Bye!” trilled Kurt, and hung up.

“Okay, I have to ask – half-brother?” asked Lydia.

Stiles’ grin softened into a sad smile. “His mom – my Auntie Liz – was my mother’s identical twin.”

“Oh, I – I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Anyway, when we were about seven I read that identical twins have identical DNA, so he and I decided that since our moms were genetically identical, we were genetically half-brothers,” he chucked. “It’s been a running joke ever since.”

“Dude,” Scott said carefully, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” he gave that same melancholy smile. He turned to the rest of the pack. “They were almost scarily identical. Kurt and I were born the same month of the same year, two weeks apart. They were always sick with the same thing as the same time.” He swallowed. “They…they both died of the same cancer, or rather complications from the same cancer. Mom went first. Auntie Liz…didn’t even live a week a-after the funeral.”

Scott went and hugged his best friend tightly.

“Anyway,” he continued, “we have a reunion every year from around the end of May for three or four weeks. Sometimes he or I or both of us stay the summer, though. We take turns between us and our moms’ brother Brian to host. Last year we all flew to Pennsylvania to visit Uncle Brian and his husband Justin – we brought Scott and Mrs. McCall, too. We stayed in this country mansion they own in West Virginia, but most of the time we were in Pittsburgh with their friends. And about Brian and Justin – I should warn you guys that, um. How do I put this?”

“They’re kind of the biggest manwhores of Pittsburgh,” supplied Scott helpfully. “That’s what their friend Debbie calls Brian, anyway.”

“Dude,” warned Stiles, “that’s my uncles. I mean, okay, you’re not exactly _wrong_ , but. Family, y’know?”

“Yeah,” said Derek. “We know.”

“What _I_ want to know,” cut in Peter, “is how you know _I’m the Greatest Star_. I didn’t peg you as the Broadway type.”

“I’m not,” retorted Stiles, “but Kurt is. He’s actually going to New York to study Musical Theater for college this fall. He and his best friend Rachel got into this prestigious school, NYADA – the-”

“New York Academy of Dramatic Arts,” said Derek. “We had a neighbor who went there, in New York. They must be pretty good then.”

“They are,” he smiled proudly. “He’s got a pretty unique voice, which you guys heard. He’s what a choir would call a countertenor. He also acts and dances pretty well – actually, he’s the reason I know how to dance. One summer we stayed with Uncle Brian, and he and Justin taught us everything they knew about dancing.”

“You can dance?” asked Peter in disbelief.

“Yes,” Lydia retorted, “he’s actually surprisingly good. I was pretty surprised, at Winter Formal. I thought you wouldn’t be able to dance properly, but you had pretty good form.”

“You gonna call them now?” asked Scott.

“Ugh, yeah, I might as well chance it,” Stiles whined.

“What’s your uncle’s ringtone, then?” Erica asked curiously.

Stiles grinned. “ _It’s Raining Men_.” Scott cackled. “I would have used _I Just Had Sex_ , but that’s just asking for them to answer while–”

“WHAT,” growled a voice from the phone. Heavy breathing could be heard in the background, along with sliding skin and what was possibly a groan. “What do you want, Stiles. We’re _busy._ Sunshine says hi.”

He groaned. “Hey, Uncle Brian. You know, you could have just ignored the call.”

“ _Spit it out._ ”

“Okay, okay! So Kurt called – it’s almost reunion time again. You guys booked a flight yet?”

“Y-yes,” Brian grunted, “and you know better than to ask me for the flight information by now. Can I get back to fucking, now?”

“Okay, okay!”

“And if you even think about inviting Claire or my mom, we’ll fuck on your bed.”

“Fuck’s sake, Uncle Brian! I know better than that, okay, bye!” Stiles yelped, hanging up and tossing the phone away from himself onto the couch.

Awkward silence ensued. “Your uncle answered the phone in the middle of sex,” Erica said incredulously.

“Yep.”

“On purpose.”

“They do that a lot. Hence the trauma Kurt mentioned.”

“Tell me about him, I think I have a new hero.”

“You would, “he muttered. “Uncle Brian’s probably had sex with almost every gay guy in Pittsburgh. It was his thing, ever since he was around our age. According to his friend Debbie, he’s called ‘the stud of Liberty Avenue’. When he was twenty-nine he met Justin, who was seventeen at the time. Apparently he was looking to lose his virginity at some point before graduating high school. Anyway, so they met under a streetlamp on Liberty Avenue, Brian picked him up, they had sex. Justin fell in love at first sight – or first whatever – and started, uh, following Brian around, even after Brian specifically said he doesn’t do repeats. Or relationships. 

"Eventually Brian gave in and they became a sort-of-a-thing. A whole bunch of Lifetime Movie crap later, including Justin nearly getting killed after Brian showed up to his senior prom, cheating from both of them, Brian getting cancer, calling off the wedding right before the rehearsal dinner, and a two-year separation when Justin went to New York to promote his art, they got married. Now they have an open-ish relationship. Also, we don’t invite our grandmother or Aunt Claire, ever. They’ve hated Brian ever since he came out, so Auntie Liz and my mom agreed to cut off contact from them after their weddings. Last time any of us besides Brian saw them was at my grandfather’s funeral.”

“Wow.” They were all struck speechless. “Does everybody in your family have really dramatic lives?”

“We don’t know how to do normal,” Stiles agreed. “Also, Brian’s kind of super-offensive, so, yeah.”

Scott was laughing at him already. “Dude, this is gonna be an interesting month.”


	2. Hello, Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine meet the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits made to the previous chapter. All my love and thanks to erasariel, that utter sweetheart, whose writing I highly recommend. Apologies for the delay.

Over dinner that night, Stiles mentioned the calls to his dad. “Kurt and Uncle Brian are coming over soon.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. “They refused to give you their flight info again?”

“As always. I texted to ask them to email it to you anyway for safety purposes.”

“Good,” he paused, “you called Brian?”

“It went as usual,” grumbled Stiles. “We’re pretty sure they do it on purpose.”

“Probably,” John snorted. “You warned your friends about them?”

“They were all there when Kurt called,” he snickered, “and Erica says Uncle Brian is her new role model.”

His dad paused. “Ah, crap. She was listening?”

“Werewolves, Dad,” Stiles reminded him, “they could hear _everything_.”

Stiles had finally told his dad everything after the Alpha Pack debacle had nearly killed him. It would have been too much, he had reasoned with Derek, if something had happened to him – if he had ended up in the hospital or worse – and his father had no idea why. He at least had to know.

He hadn’t been prepared for Derek being understanding and offering for the Pack to look after the Sheriff in that eventuality and when Stiles headed off to college.

“By the way,” he added, “Kurt said he’s bringing his boyfriend Blaine this year.”

“He’s bringing him to the family reunions already?” his father asked, surprised. “They’ve been together, what, a year?”

“A little more than,” corrected Stiles, “which is apparently a decade by the standards in their school.”

“Huh. Well, Burt’ll want him in a separate room, either way. Finn and Carole are coming, too?”

“Yeah. Uncle Brian didn’t say if they’re bringing anyone else.”

His dad nodded. “Okay, why don’t you help me get the rooms ready after dinner?”

 

After lacrosse practice the next day, Stiles and Scott were leaving the locker room when Danny approached them and said, “Uh, Stiles, you might want to go look outside. There’s two guys messing with your Jeep.”

“What?” Stiles was alarmed. “Uh, wait, is one of them tall and pale and pretty, with light brown hair and blue eyes and dressed like he stepped out of a magazine?”

“Yeah,” Danny replied, confused. “Why–” But Stiles was already running out the doors.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing to my car?” he shouted as he reached the parking lot.

A very handsome – pretty, even – face popped over the open hood of the Jeep. “What am I doing? What are _you_ doing to your car! It’s in shambles, Stiles, seriously.” He was grinning as he stepped away from the car to face Stiles. “Not to mention stupidly easy to break into.”

The two stared each other down before breaking out into matching grins. Stiles bowled him over with a hug and said, “You didn’t say you were arriving _today_ , you ass!”

“It was a surprise!” he laughed as he hugged Stiles back. “But seriously, oh god, _your car_.”

“Stiles?” interrupted Lydia, eyebrow raised. The two had forgotten about everyone else, and now the rest of the pack was there and watching them in some confusion (aside from Scott, who was grinning like a loon). “Won’t you introduce us?”

“Oh, right.” They parted. “Guys, this is my cousin, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, these are my friends. Lydia the goddess, Catwoman Erica, Isaac the anime character come to life, sunshine and happiness Danny, king of jackasses Jackson, scary-and-sweet Allison, and actual giant Boyd. And you remember Scott,” he added, gesturing at each person in turn as they all greeted Kurt in return.

Kurt looked closely at his cousin’s friends. They seemed nice, and very close, though there was a feral quality behind the curiosity in their eyes and a protectiveness in their stances, as though they were watching him for the first sign of any intent to – what? Hurt Stiles?

“Hi, so nice to finally meet you. This is Blaine, my boyfriend,” he smiled cordially as Blaine stepped closer and offered Stiles his hand to shake.

“Hey, man, great to meet you.” Greetings exchanged, Stiles added, “How’d you guys get here, anyway?”

“Uncle John dropped us off,” Kurt replied. “Mind giving us a ride back to yours?”

Stiles nodded. “Anyone coming with?” Scott climbed in the back first, and everyone else agreed that they wanted to come by. “You guys should text Derek to come over. Kurt, Blaine, hop in.”

The trip was a short one, Kurt and Blaine’s inability to go a car ride without music filling Stiles’ car with singing voices for the first time in months. Scott smiled to see his best friend, his brother in every way but blood, grinning and singing after the rough couple of years all of them had had. The incidents were always hardest on Stiles – he may not have been the only human, and he had his magic and the physical strength he had been building but hiding from everyone else, but Allison was a hunter, and whatever Lydia was (if she counted as human) was hardier and more inherently powerful than him. The pack growing closer had helped him, sure, but there was nothing quite like the family he had been born with.

Once they had all arrived at the Stilinski house, the pack went into the living room, put on a movie, and sprawled themselves into an ill-arranged pile of limbs over the floor, chairs, and sofa, leaving only a few spaces open for Kurt, Blaine, and Stiles. Stiles headed for the kitchen to get snacks for everyone. Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and followed after him, stopping by the refrigerator to grab some water. “I like them,” he grinned. “They seem to have less drama than the New Directions, at least.”

Stiles snorted. “That’s what you think. Scott and Allison are basically Romeo and Juliet without the cousin being set up for one of them – wait, no, Derek tried to set Erica and Scott up for a while there. And Isaac’s dad is an asshole – seriously, you and I have the best fathers in the world, we know this, but Mr. Lahey was too much like our dear grandfather Jack. He was an abusive jackass and nobody was upset when he died. Erica was sick for a long time and was kind of overcompensating for a while when she got better. Jackson has a disproportionate amount of angst for finding out he was adopted. Let’s not even go into Derek’s issues, because that’s just gonna be depressing as hell. We’re all fucked up.”

Kurt nodded. “I suppose that’s part of why you can handle each other’s issues, but doesn’t that cause friction at times, too?”

“Understatement.” Grabbing the tray of popcorn, chips, and sandwiches he had just finished assembling, he added, “come on, let’s make sure they haven’t turned your boyfriend into a chew toy.”

When they arrived in the living room, Kurt saw that Blaine was indeed alright. He was engrossed in an animated discussion of psychology with Lydia (Blaine’s range of interests never did cease to fascinate him). “Hey,” he murmured as he slipped into the remaining space on the armchair Blaine was occupying.

As they all settled in to watch the movie, the pack surreptitiously watched Kurt and Blaine, who in turn stole glances at them throughout the film. Scott and Stiles, meanwhile, observed their interactions.

Kurt and Blaine both found them to be fascinating – brash and loud and all so different from each other and familiar in the way that only people who have been to hell and back together could be. They were tentatively welcoming, at least, and they clearly loved Stiles and Scott.

The pack was curious about them, especially Kurt, since before the previous day only Scott had been aware that Stiles even had a cousin. Stiles rarely ever talked about his family, especially his mother’s family, and this young man was clearly part of the side of their friend’s life that none of them had ever known about until now.

Kurt and Blaine were almost saccharine-sweet together, Stiles noted. His cousin was obviously very happy with Blaine, and nobody who saw them together would deny they were in love. They were cautious around the pack – understandable, having just met them – but he trusted his cousin, and his cousin trusted his judgment in friends, at least. The pack seemed to like them, although he wasn’t sure how much of that was due to their curiosity regarding his family.

Eventually, the movie enthralled them all enough to pull them into watching it rather than each other, getting comfortable enough to start making commentary, innuendo, and general ruckus. The Sheriff was going to be out til late that night, so they were on their own for dinner. Stiles and Kurt, after much begging from Blaine and Scott, agreed to cook for everyone. The two of them worked together as perfectly in the kitchen as always, and the meal was fantastic.

The doorbell rang, and Stiles and Kurt looked at each other in mild dread. “That’s probably them,” said Kurt. “I’ll go get it.”

The pack watched with renewed interest as Kurt opened the door. There stood two strikingly attractive, sharply dressed men, one of them tall with deep brown hair, the other a slightly smaller blond.

“Hello, Kurtie,” drawled Brian. “Stiles, this is your werewolf pack?”

_Goddamn it, Brian._


End file.
